Ah, me engana que eu gosto
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Desde pequena Sadie sempre foi dona de suas própria decisões e, isso incluía o seu lado emocional também. Não era facilmente levada como as outras garotas por eles. Sim, os garotos. E agora no Colegial as coisas estão mudando para a garota de 16 anos, isto quando alguém decide entrar na sua vida com tudo... É, Sadie. Parece que dessa vez o destino conspirou totalmente contra você.
1. A aposta

**Capítulo 1 — A aposta**

Logo que cheguei nesse colégio já fui muito bem recepcionada pelo novos colegas de classe, inclusive os garotos a qual achei que iriam ficar pegando no meu pé de jeito. Sinto informar que não tenho um bom passado com esses seres com coisas penduradas no meio das pernas — _Sei de algo assim, pois foi desse jeito que descobri que era O Akira e não A Akira aos 5 anos de idade_ —. Oh sim, continuando. Na minha antiga escola primária sempre fui alvo de zoações deles. Bem, o que resultou nisso foi muito tenso, afinal ninguém gosta de visitar hospitais já no início do ano, entretanto sinto muito por eles terem destroncado o pé ao cair da escada. Oh não, eu não empurrei ninguém de lá, eles mesmo escorregaram ao tentar ver em baixo da minha saia. Claro, que puxar o tapete ajudou na queda dos cincos elementos; é cinco pirralhos azarados pela natureza.

O colegial parecia ser algo calmo agora e, por sorte fiquei numa classe onde a maioria são de garotas. — _Ah, quase esqueço de me apresentar, como sou lesada. Sou Sadie Wright. Mestiça de japonesa com inglês, mas isso não vem ao caso agora_ —. Onde estava? Ah, sim. No momento meu maior objetivo é ter um período bom de estudos e diversão entre garotas. — Se bem que os momentos de leitura dos novos capítulos dos mangás também poderia ser algo muito produtivo para se fazer —. Olhei em redor e pude ver as meninas em grupos de quatro conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Infelizmente falar sobre os seres humanos com coisas penduradas não era meu assunto preferido no momento. Olhei entediada para o lado e, me deparei com Amelia me olhando sorridente — _ela_ _é_ _minha melhor amiga desde a infância. Sempre juntas_ —. De fato, era ótimo ter uma amiga que lhe entendesse tão bem.

— Por que não tenta mudar um pouco no Colegial? — Amelia sempre fora direta nas coisas.

— Não sinto nenhuma vontade para tal — Respondi simplesmente — O que tem demais nesses projetos de homens?

— Você deveria parar de ser assim e, se deixar apaixonar, Sadie — Oh, não. Amelia estava começando a parecer a minha mãe. Socorro!

— Não começa, amada — Fiquei de pé involuntariamente. As conversas vinham ficando altas demais.

— Ué?! Vai fugir tão rápido assim? — A garota de olhos mel me encarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Santa Amelia.

— Não irei fugir, mas como temos essa aula vaga irei passear um pouco no jardim de sempre — É claro que eu ia fugir desse assunto desastroso, amor.

— Tome cuidado para não trombar com eles — Silabou divertida — Sabe, os projetos de homens.

— Eu sempre tenho cuidado — Corri dali. — _"É eles que se jogam em cima de mim, claro"._

 **xXx**

E mais um dia estava eu ali correndo para o melhor lugar do Colégio, o jardim dos fundos. Um lugar agradável e totalmente calmo nessa hora. Oh, como era bom ter uma aula livre nesses dias de sol. Poder caminhar livremente por onde eu quiser; sem ter que ser assediada por mais ninguém. Sentar sob a minha cerejeira preferida e ler o meu mangá preferido. Tão perfeito quanto o sol se pondo no inverno. Ah, o silêncio, como eu amava essa parte do lugar...

— **E-Eu gosto de você!** — Uma voz gritou espontânea.

Espera. E o meu silêncio?!

— Eu sempre estive lhe observando — Era uma garota pela voz, claro.

Me levantei devagar e, ainda de joelhos olhei sobre os arbusto, ali estava, uma garota tão fofa e meiga. Ela era baixa se fosse medir com as outras garotas do colégio. Cabelos castanhos curtos e ondulados nas pontas. Pele branquinha e cílios longos — _Oh sim, dá pra ver muito bem daqui isso. Ela era definitivamente uma boneca, que sorte a dela. Me olhando... deixa pra lá._

— … — Mas que garoto é esse, hein? Como consegue ficar tão quieto e sereno diante de uma princesa como ela?

— Por favor, saia comigo! — Corajosa, eu diria.

— Eu sinto muito, mas não estou interessado nisso agora **— O QUE?!** Eu realmente ouvi ele dizer isso?

— M-Mas…

— Passar bem — Disse isso e simplesmente saiu. **SAIU!**

Ok, quem era ser aí com pose de sou o gostosão do pedaço. Quero torcer o pescocinho dele várias vezes aqui e agora. Coitada da doce donzela que ficou para trás ao vento... Oh, cadê ela mesmo?!

— Hm, por essa eu não esperava — Murmurei pensativa — Quem é você, hein?!

 **xXx**

Novamente estava dentro da sala de aula, sentada em minha carteira suspirando pela quinta vez. Além de não conseguir tirar a cena da parte da manhã de cabeça, estava observando os grupinhos de garotas continuando a falar sobre os tais garotos. Olhando bem agora, acho que minha mãe tinha toda razão quando dizia que eu nasci falhada. Oras, e eu tenho culpa se foi ela que inventou de saltar de Bungee Jumping em plena gestação?! Se bem que não deve ter sido isso também…

Desde pequena sempre fui dona de minhas própria decisões e, isso incluía o meu lado emocional também. Minha prima era toda assanhada para o seu professor do primário; hoje ela diz que ele foi o seu primeiro amor. O meu era um jovem adulto muito energético e com pose de heroi. Vincent Knight foi um professor legal até, mas não desistia de tentar chamar a minha atenção; um tempo perdido, eu diria.

— Atenção, pessoal — Hm, o Professor Takenaka lembrou onde é sua sala — Antes de começar a aula preciso de um minuto de atenção.

— _Ele parece sério_ — Amelia sussurrou para mim. Ela não tinha um bom passado com eles.

— Não deve ser nada demais — Murmurei calma, olhei para a janela ao lado.

— Você pode entrar e falar — Ele falava agradavelmente. Alguns bichos mordem as vez.

— Obrigado, não irei demorar — Espera ai, essa voz!

" _É o idiota que rejeitou aquela linda boneca"_ — Voltei meus olhos para o quadro, lugar onde ele estava — **Então é você!**

— Hm? — Ele me encarou chocado. O Professor Takenaka me encarou chocado. A classe toda me encarou chocada. Opa.

Espera ai. Eu falei alto ou eles ouviram os meus pensamentos?!

— **Wright!** — O Professor Takenaka me encarou irritado — Sente-se, por favor.

— Me desculpe — Sentei rapidamente vermelha.

Não posso acreditar que me deixei levar tão fácil assim e, como sempre tem um garoto no meio. _Esse idiota da rejeição_ é o culpado por isso, oh não, a sua voz reconhecível é a culpa. Levantei o meu olhar um pouco em sua direção e, ali estava ele ainda me observando confuso. Agora pude percebê-lo fisicamente e, aquele olhos num tom azul lapis lazuli reluziam para mim. Seu cabelo num tom castanho escuro era meio repicado até o queixo e, jogava a franja longa para um lado, enquanto o outro lado possuía uma simples trança embutida.

" _Odeio admitir, mas o idiota é bonito. Digno de mangá shoujo."_ — Reprimi uma risada sarcástica com o meu último pensamento. Alguém me mate, sério.

— ...como estava falando, ele é o nosso atual Presidente do Conselho Estudantil — O Professor Takanaka enchia a boca para falar da tal coisa — Ele veio aqui para apresentar sobre o primeiro evento escolar.

— Obrigado, Professor Takanaka — Ele se curvou levemente — Meu nome é Azusa Kuse, muito prazer — Se virou para a turma — Estarei apresentando sobre o nosso primeiro festival do ano. Peço que todos que forem participar tragam esse formulário assinado pelos pais.

" _Deve ser o famoso festival cultural do colégio"_ — Ao menos aquele assunto me interessava — _"Quero participar da sessão de desenho mangá"._

— ...e mais detalhes estarão anexado nos murais pelo colégio — Não ouvi metade da explicação, vish — Muito obrigado pelo tempo de todos.

— Fantástico, Presidente — Professor Takanaka, seu puxa saco — Agora vamos continuar a aula.

Depois disso me desliguei de tudo.

 **xXx**

Quantas semanas haviam se passado desde que ouvimos sobre o primeiro festival cultura do ano e, o mais importante: quantas rejeições eu tive que presenciar do meu amado lugar?! Esse idiota do Azusa estava precisando aprender a escolher lugares melhores que esse, ou quem sabe aceitar de vez alguma garota. Eu quase conseguia listar todas as garotas da sala do 1º ano sendo rejeitadas por ele. E pensar que teve até um garoto se declarando… Não entrarei em detalhes.

Hoje eu estava decidida a dar um ponto final em toda essa história e, ele ia aprender direito a sua lição. E ali estava eu no arbusto de sempre, só aguardando a deixa para entrar em ação. Claro que não havia vindo de varde, ouvira a menina da sala vizinha dizer que iria se confessar sem falta no intervalo. Hana, era uma garota de fios loiros e naturais por ser mestiça como eu, os olhos puxavam para um castanho claro, enquanto mantinha os traços nipônicos na face. Ou seja, mais um boneca perdendo seu tempo com essa coisa. Oh, Azusa, você não sabe o quanto eu espero por esse momento, só venha, querido.

— Eu não vou demorar — Ok, chegaram na hora.

— Tome o tempo que precisar, por favor — Azusa exibia um sorriso simpático. Cretino!

— Sim, obrigada — Tadinha, fazendo aquela cara de "Oh, ele é tão amável". É roubada, Hana. Roubada.

— Você me chamou aqui para algo, certo? — Tira esse ar de inocente querido, porque isso você não tem nada.

— Chamei, eu gostaria de ser o mais direta possível — A voz era alta e clara. Isso, acaba com a dor logo, Hana.

— Por favor — Arranque esse sorriso falso da cara!

— Eu gosto de você — Hana dizia corando completamente — Desde aquele dia do guarda chuva…

É agora!

— Eu sinto muito — Azusa se curvou — Mas não estou interessado num relacionamento agora.

— Obrigada por me ouvir — Hana saiu correndo, chorando.

" _Esse idiota!"_ — pulei fora do meu esconderijo — _"Interessante que dessa vez ele quem ficou"._

— ...só… — Azusa permanecia de cabeça baixa murmurando algo — ...e então…

— Ei! — chamei sem me importar.

Caminhei em passos largos até ele e, olhando bem em seus olhos suspirei pesadamente. Ele me encarou confuso, afinal eu havia aparecido do nada. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele me exibiu um sorriso pra lá de falso. Argh. Quase vomitei naquele instante o meu almoço corrido. Revirei os olhos com impaciência, precisava dar uma lição logo e seguir em paz com o meu cantinho amado.

— O que deseja, Wright da Sala A? — Que?!

— Eh, como pode se lembrar da minha sala? — Fiquei perplexa.

— Eu conheço todos os alunos, afinal sou o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil — Sorriu de novo falsamente.

— Muito bem, isto não interessa agora — Falei rapidamente antes que caísse em sua cilada — Quero que pare de rejeitar garotas aqui! — Mais direto que isso só uns tapas nele!

— Como? — Novamente ele me encarou confuso.

— Olha, sinceramente esse lugar é o meu aconchego de cada dia — Era perda de tempo, mas estava eu ali explicando — Não quero ter que lidar com suas confissões amorosas aqui.

— Oh…

— E por favor, pare de rejeitar as meninas — Saiu — Isso é totalmente irritante.

— Ora — É impressão minha ou sua voz mudou — O que sabe sobre mim, Wright?

— Que é um idiota convencido que rejeita todas as garotas que aparece…

— 99!

— O que?! — Agora eu estava confusa.

— 99 rejeições até hoje — Ele exibiu seu sorriso novamente, mas dessa vez era um tão sinistro que senti os pelos… da coluna se arrepiarem. **DA CO-LU-NA!**

— Você é doente, ou o que? — Céus, eu sou sincera demais. E sinceros morrem cedo, lembre-se disso.

— Não te interessa — Ele deu de ombros — Só não se meta nessa história. Em breve eu terei a minha 100º confissão.

— Como pode achar graça disso? — Estava irada.

— É só tratar elas bem que já caem aos meus pés — Coçou o queixo divertido — As garotas são tão ingênuas… Apenas mais uma para minha coleção.

— **Monstro!** — cuspi a palavra.

— O que sabe sobre mim, garota? — Ele exibiu uma expressão pior que a outra.

— O bastante pra saber que não presta nenhum pouco — Eu vou torcer seu pescoço!

— Que garota ingênua você — Eu passei a odiar sorrisos. Pronto.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo completar algo asqueroso como isso — Exibi o meu melhor sorriso de ataque.

— Oh, e como planeja? — Ele não se sentiu nenhum pouco intimidado — Vai deixar todas as garotas longe de mim?

— Isso mesmo! — O que?! Eu não tenho plano nenhum na verdade — Irei revelar a todas a verdade sobre sua aura negra.

— Boa sorte, sou um aluno modelo — Ele **OUSOU** revirar os olhos pra mim.

— Está apostado então! — Não, isso é loucura total.

— Aposta? — Ele me olhou desconfiado — Não acha isso infantil demais?

— Pode até ser, mas ao menos conseguirei parar você — Alguém me pare, por favor.

— E como planeja fazer isso? — Azusa me encarou diretamente nos olhos — Me surpreenda.

— Você parece ser do tipo que não se apaixona por ninguém, pelo jeito — Olha quem fala, Sadie Wright.

— Amor é perda de tempo no mundo de hoje — Bem, ele pensa quase como eu. Quase.

— Então é isso — Vou ganhar fácil essa — Você terá que evitar as garotas apaixonadas do Colégio. Apenas eu e você nesse jogo. Aquele que se apaixonar primeiro perde.

— O que você está planejando, garota? — Azusa arqueou levemente a sobrancelha desconfiado.

— 10 dias! — Falo sem pensar — Em 10 dias teremos o vencedor.

— Ok, qual o prêmio?

— Se você perder, terá que namorar a primeira garota que se confessar pra você — Sorrio vitoriosa. Isso já estava ganho.

— Muito bem — Ele parecia concordar — Se você perder, terá que se confessar para mim na frente de todos e, assim terei a minha 100º rejeição.

Argh. Cretino!

— Combinado! — Definitivamente não irei perder para você, Azusa Kuze.

Agora mesmo sinto como se tivesse acabado de fazer um pacto com o diabo.

 **Continua...**


	2. Ciúmes!

****Capítulo 2 — Ciúmes?!****

Certa vez, ouvi dizer que chegamos a um momento na vida onde tudo pode estar de ponta cabeça. Bem, creio que cheguei neste momento mais cedo do que poderia imaginar. Não perguntem como ou por quê disso, nem eu mesma sei como posso tem o azar cravado em mim. No caso, eu tenho um tipo de facilidade para situações inusitadas como estas. Seja por participação direta ou indireta, porém nesse caso acredito que acabou por ser uma mistura de ambas.

 _ _Eu deveria ter pisado mais forte nele…__

Observei calmamente a sala em que me encontrava, isto em plena metade do dia. Paredes todas brancas e perfeitamente limpas, ao menos esperava algumas teias de aranha na parte do canto superior. Móveis feitos sob medida com a melhor qualidade de madeira, tons escuro, assim como a alma do seu respectivo dono. Sorri irônica com meu próprio pensamento. Não posso esquecer de notar as venezianas claras. Oh, ao menos algo claro além da parede. Me pergunto se a lâmpada também não seria escura?!

Senti um par de olhares me encarando firme. Ok, isso me fez voltar para onde estava. A sala do Inspetor do Colégio. Era notável que eles não estavam nem aí para a minha ilustre presença, entretanto, era notável o ar pesado que estava se instalando no local. Somente gostaria de poder ir para a sala de aula… Dia de prova, ah quer saber? Me deixa aqui.

 _ _Isso estava ficando ridículo.__

Olhei para Azusa que permanecia sério do meu lado. Apesar de eu sentir que ele adoraria torcer o meu lindo pescocinho agora. O mesmo se esforçava para permanecer com uma atitude calma. Voltei meu olhar para frente, ou melhor, para o único Inspetor do Colégio. Ele que deveria ser apenas alguns anos mais velho que a gente, mas já tinha um cargo tão importante. Por fim, eu o achava um cara difícil de lidar e, olha que confesso que sou um tanto teimosa para se conviver. Klaus Goldstein era um cara loiro e impossível de se dobrar.

— Sei que o assunto é sério — Comecei esperançosa — Err, só que eu adoraria voltar para aula e, fazer minha prova de matemática.

— Você fica! — Klaus, direto como sempre.

— Klaus, tenho certeza que é apenas um mal entendido — Azusa tentando me ajudar, oh!

— Se é um mal entendido ou não, resolveremos depois — Ele desistiu de ligar para um certo alguém.

— Então que tal me chamar depois, Klaus…

— Inspetor Goldstein para os dois — Seja menos, Klaus, sério.

— Entendido, senhor! — Fiz posição de sentido. É, como amo irritá-lo.

Klaus, ou deveria dizer Inspetor Goldstein caminhou até a sua mesa. Sentou-se à vontade e, fez sinal para nós sentarmos também. Agradeço por isso desde que estava cansada de ficar de pé.

— Por fim, ainda terei que aplicar um castigo — Ele estava de brincadeira comigo.

— Castigo?! — Repeti não acreditando no que ouvia.

— Senhorita Wright — Klaus descansou suas mãos na mesa e, me encarou — É fato que estava no lugar e hora errada.

— Nada pode ser feito em ocasiões assim, Sadie — Azusa me olhou de canto.

— Belo representante dos aluno você — Revirei os olhos irritada. Opa, acho que isso deveria ser um pensamento.

— Que bela namorada que você arranjou, Kuze — Klaus ironizou com um sorriso. Socorro!

— É mesmo um amor de garota — Sorriu para mim com a mesma intensidade do Klaus. ****SÍNICO!****

 _"_ _ _Esse idiota__ _ _não serve__ _ _pra nada mesmo.__ _"_ — Me afundei na cadeira macia.

O silêncio se instalou novamente. Klaus olhou a tela do seu celular e, logo voltou sua atenção para mim.

— Ele não pode ser achado no momento — Murmurou mais para si — Confesso que ainda estou curioso para saber como foi se meter em algo assim, Senhorita Wright.

— Oh, é uma longa história essa — Me fiz de desinteressada — Não vai querer perder o seu tempo com isso hoje.

— Pelo contrário, temos o tempo do mundo para conversar — Sorriu — Aceitam chá? — Maldito loiro.

— Aceito — Desviei o olhar irritada. Dessa vez não conseguiria escapar dessa.

— Também estou curioso para saber com detalhes — Azusa do meu lado parecia tremer.

 _"_ _ _Ele está com raiva?__ _"_ — Peguei a xícara trêmula.

— Detalhes? Não precisa, ficaria muito longo — Bebi um gole com classe — Isso é mistura de ervas? — O sabor me animou.

— Sim, colhidas da horta do Colégio — Klaus parecia animado em falar sobre os chás.

— Eu deveria tentar diversificar os sabores — Refrescante.

— __Ei!__ — Azusa sussurrou do meu lado.

— Posso lhe indicar uns excelentes para relaxar — Klaus pegou um papel e, anotou alguns nomes.

— Eu realmente agradeço — Sorri — Chá é algo que aprecio muito.

— Quando precisar — piscou pra mim.

— ** **Ei!**** Vocês vão ficar falando de chá o dia todo? — Azusa levantou a cabeça irritado — Fracamente, senhor Inspetor.

— Você deveria beber um chá de Capim limão para ficar mais calmo — Me senti cutucando a onça com vara curta.

— Ótima escolha — Klaus anotou algo em sua agenda — Por fim, voltemos ao que interessa.

— __Fracamente…__

— Ok, direi o que vocês querem saber — Suspirei cansada.

— Vamos ouvir então — Azusa estava um tanto estranho.

 _ _Suspirei pesadamente.__

Comecei o meu relato com palavras simples mesmo. Não tinha que falar que horas acordava ou o que comia toda manhã. No entanto, tudo isso aconteceu em apenas algumas horas depois que sai de casa. O dia era curto, mas o relato parecia alongar cada vez mais. Suspirei algumas vezes enquanto tentava lembrar de tudo. E a cada nova frase que dizia sentia ondas pesadas vir da cadeira ao meu lado. Oh, como havia começado toda essa confusão mesmo?! Ah claro, aquele maldito Luca!

 ** **Horas antes…****

Andava em passos lentos pela calçada. Confesso que não sou uma pessoa muito matinal, ainda mais que passei a noite jogando um jogo novo. Porém, essa não era a hora para ficar com sono, estava cheia de mensagens para ler antes de chegar ao Colégio. Amelia me amava e não ficava sem encher a minha caixa de mensagens todos os dias. Conforme lia mais e mais chegavam. Eu iria matá-la com gosto hoje, era certo. Depois ela vinham me acusar de não bater bem da cabeça, que coisa bonita. Hm, pensando bem o que eu poderia esperar das pessoas que são minhas amigas, certo?!

Ria internamente com as mensagens loucas da Amelia quando recebi uma nova mensagem. Já esperando ser outra dela quando dei de cara com um número fora da minha agenda. Olhei algumas vezes, mas não reconheci, ao abrir a mensagem li as poucas palavras e, logo vi "Luca" no final. Espera, como raios esse idiota conseguiu o meu número?

Parei bruscamente. O que ele aprontaria para o meu lado assim do nada. Todos naquele Colégio, sem exceção, sabia da má fama do Luca Orlem. Ele era como um chama problema, o maior criador de todos, na verdade. Entretanto, não me sentia nenhum pouco curiosa para saber o verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso.

— ****Sadie!**** — Luca vinha sorrindo em minha direção.

— Tchau! — Passei reto por ele. Ou seria correndo?!

— ****Ei!**** — Ainda teve a cara de pau de gritar no meio de todos.

 _"_ _ _Ignora, Sadie, ignora!__ _"_

 ** **xXx****

Passei as primeiras aulas toda ignorando ele, fosse na aula ou na troca de sala. Fora os sermões que levamos dos professores pela bagunça. Ah, eu faria ele se arrepender amargamente por isso. Se até o chamado do Azusa eu estava ignorando, porque ouviria o que ele queria comigo. Não cairia nessa tão fácil e, é por isso que sempre o via já tomava uma direção oposta dele. Inclusive quando o vi na biblioteca dei um jeito de escapar por entre os buracos sem livros. No refeitório consegui me esconder aos pés de Amelia. O fato era: ele não me deixaria em paz!

Já cansada de tanto desviar do Orlem durante o dia, decidi por respirar fundo e caminhar em direção à sala de música. Eu não consegui dar um novo passo, logo um braço forte me puxou para dentro do Laboratório de Química. Gelei na hora. Mais em segundos isso sumiu, afinal eu conhecia aquele maldito cheiro de perfume. Eu odeio perfume forte.

— Vamos conversar com calma, ok?

— ** **Luca!**** — Pisei com força no seu pé com meu calcanhar.

— ****Ai!**** Isso dói, sua louca! — Ouvi ele choramingar.

— Eu deveria te chutar onde dói mais, isso sim — Dei um passo em ameaça.

— Clemência — Ele se protegeu.

— Ficou louco é? — Olhei-o irritada — Me puxando assim do nada.

— Estou tentando falar com você o dia todo.

— Será que não percebeu que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim?

— É coisa básica, menina — Ele revirou os olhos — Preciso de sua ajuda com uma garota.

— ****Que?**** — Ele estava tirando uma da minha cara — Faça isso sozinho, ok.

— Vai, me ajuda com a Amelia…

— Como é? — Ele estava tirando uma comigo, não pode — Fica longe do meu bebe, ** **seu tarado!****

— Tarado?! — Luca me olhou incrédulo.

— Sim, ta-ra-do! — Fiz questão de soletrar — Eu sei de todas as suas jogadas.

— Que garotinha má, você — Ele fingiu uma risadinha — Talvez esteja com ciúmes.

— Eu com ciúmes de você? — Ouvi os grilos ao fundo — Acho que o seu cérebro derreteu e desceu para seus pés… Oh, então eu acabei de esmagar o pouco que tinha… — Suspirei triste.

— ** **Ei! Não faça pouco caso de mim!**** — Ele realmente parecia se importar.

— Não me leve a mal, mas eu já tenho um namorado — Eu usando essa frase? Pode crer, o mundo vai acabar mais cedo do que pensava.

— Desculpe, mas não acredito que você e o idiota do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil estão juntos — Luca cruzou os braços convencido — Eu tenho algumas fontes.

 _"_ _ _Esse idiota pode botar tudo a perder__ _"_ — Encarei na mesma intensidade — Melhor reavaliar seus informantes.

— Sadie, você é muito engenhosa quando quer — Luca riu.

— Você que está dizendo.

Cruzei os braços na altura do peito desconfiada. Luca olhava para mim com aquele jeitinho safado que só ele tinha. Argh, que vontade de jogar um tijolo nessa cara lavada dele. Vontade não faltava, mas no momento eu precisava fugir daqui de boa.

— Se você não se importa tenho mais o que fazer — Dei meia volta.

— Espera, Sadie — Ele me segurou pelo braço novamente.

— Ei, que intimidade é essa? — Meu olhar se concentrava na mão dele.

— Me ajude com a Amelia! — Luca voltou a pedir.

— ****Não!**** — Bati o pé — Deixa a minha amiga fora disso.

— Qual é, me quebra esse galho…

— Não insista — Me soltei — Eu vou indo.

— Sadie…

— Não me segue — Fui tentar caminhar, mas acabei esbarrando no armário.

— Eu ia falar pra olhar pra cuidar…

— Ai, isso doeu — Minha cabeça latejava.

— Esse armário é bem velho, mas aguentou — Luca chegou perto da velharia de metal e deu uns tapinhas.

— Err, Luca — Mal comecei e logo ouvimos uns estralos.

— Ah! — Luca suspirou.

— Ei — Mal tive tempo de protestar, logo o armário se desfez, junto de todos os frascos de química. Inclusive alguns de médio risco.

O lugar estava escorregadio e com um cheiro horrível. Já não tinha certeza para que lado era a porta de saída. Conforme tentava caminhar por aqueles cacos, sentia minha cabeça pesar, quando finalmente ia desmaiar senti um braço me segurando. Cara, quantas vezes terei que sentir essa tarado me tocando?!

— ****Sadie, aguenta firme!**** — Luca estava com algo cobrindo seu rosto. Garoto esperto.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Para fora daqui — Luca não conseguiu dar um passo completo antes de escorregar e, assim levar nós dois para o chão.

— ** **Ai!**** — Reclamei da dor que senti nas pernas.

Logo percebi a situação que estava…

— ****Sadie!**** — A porta se abriu com tudo revelando um Azusa com uma expressão que não soube deduzir.

— __Opa__ — Amelia me encarava perplexa.

— _ _Hm__ — Olhei para baixo e, ali estava um Luca sem graça me encarando. Ah, eu acabei caindo por cima dele é?

— … — Azusa permanecia com o mesmo olhar.

— Está tudo bem com vocês? — Amelia quebrou o silêncio.

— Não, nem um pouco — Suspirei tentando me levantar, para então cair novamente por cima dele.

— Vamos sair daqui antes que o ar fique pior — Azusa veio até mim sério, me puxou para si deixando um Luca ignorado para trás.

— Eu preciso de ajuda também, sabia? — No entanto, o Orlem não ficou quieto.

— Levante sozinho, você tem capacidade para isso — Azusa nem se virou para ele.

— Se quiser posso lhe ajudar, Orlem — Aquela voz que gelava o inferno havia chegado.

 _"_ _ _Espera, é o Klaus?__ _"_ — Me virei para a porta, ainda nos braços de Azusa.

— Eu consigo, consigo de boa — Luca quase escorregando, mas ficou de pé — Eu preciso ir à enfermaria — Mostrou a mão sangrando.

— Eu te acompanho até lá — Amelia sorriu amigável.

— ****De jeito nenhum!**** — Protestei — Eu vou…

— ** **Você fica!**** — Azusa me cortou.

— Acompanhe ele e vá para a sala — Klaus direcionou à Amelia.

— Sim! — Amelia concordou. Nessa hora Luca deu uma piscadinha pra mim.

— Vocês dois venham comigo.

Me debati até que um Azusa emburrado me soltasse. Argh, o que estava acontecendo com ele agora. Por acaso estava dando um de protetor de namoradas falsas? Ele é realmente um ótimo ator. Depois vou parabenizá-lo por isso.

 ** **Tempo atual…****

— E o resto é isso — Murmurei entediada — Não teve nada de grande por trás.

— Nada de grande? — Azusa me olhou — Quebraram metade dos frascos do Laboratório. Sorte que ali estava apenas os inofensivos.

— Oh, sobre isso, me desculpe — Me sentia envergonhada.

— Poderia ter acontecido algo mais grave, Senhorita Wright — Klaus falava calmamente. É, esse loiro sabia ser gente boa às vezes.

— Agora que esclareci tudo posso voltar para a sala, certo? — Perguntei esperançosa.

— Não — Klaus sorriu — Eu ainda não te contei o castigo — Ok. Esquece o que eu disse sobre ele antes. Maldito loiro!

— Ah, essa eu vou adorar saber — Azusa sorriu mais falso que o pudim da tia do Colégio.

— __Droga…__

 ** **xXx****

Basicamente ouvi mais coisas do que gostaria. Klaus sabia passar um sermão como ninguém, senhor, lamento pela namorada dele… Ah, será que ele tem alguma no fim? Não mesmo! O caso era que finalmente estava livre daquela sala branca com decoração ao estilo Drácula. Azusa caminhava do meu lado quieto, apesar de saber que esse era o jeito dele. No caso, estávamos nesta brincadeira a três dias, mas já sentia como se o conhecesse uma vida... Credo, eu só posso estar ficando doente.

 _"_ _ _Luca deve ter fugido para não ser castigado__ _"_ — Me lembrei sobre as últimas palavras de Klaus — _"_ _ _Aquele idiota é mesmo esperto no fim__ _"._

Estava com minhas lindas divagações, quando de repente senti a falta de Azusa. Ao olhar para trás o vi parado no lugar. Voltei até ele confusa, afinal não era típico dele algo assim. Apesar de ele estar me encarando ainda não conseguia ver seu olhar ali. Não conseguia mais entender nada do que se passava com ele.

— Ei, você está bem? — Perguntei curiosa.

— Aquele garoto te tocou? — Sério que ele vai me responder com outra pergunta.

— __Hã__ — Prestei atenção na loucura que ele disse — O Luca morre se tentar algo.

— Aquela cena do Laboratório o deixou vivo, no entanto — Ironizou.

— Aquilo foi um acidente — Revirei os olhos.

— É claro que foi — Deu de ombros.

— Você por acaso… — Parei no meio da frase, afinal ela nunca que faria sentido.

— O que está insinuando? — Ele me olhou de canto.

— Ah, acho que isso nunca que aconteceria — Ri com vontade.

— Do que você está rindo agora? — Ele voltou a ficar irritado.

— Nada, só imaginei você com ciúmes do Luca — Opa, eu falei alto de novo.

— Ciúmes? Eu? — Azusa soltou uma gargalhada irônica — Você sonha demais, pequenina.

— ****Ei**** — Ia dar uns tapas nele, quando vi Luca vindo no corredor ao longe.

Puxando na memória lembrei que ele além de causar problemas, adorava espalhar uns boatos pelo Colégio. Desde que Azusa e eu estávamos num falso relacionamento ele poderia estragar tudo. Apesar de querer ganhar essa, Azusa também evitava o ataque das garotas pelo dia. Eu precisava convencer Luca de que isso era real de alguma maneira.

— __Mas como?!__ — Sussurrei.

— Disse algo? — Azusa me encarou.

 _"_ _ _Não tenho escolha pelo jeito__ _"_ — Olhei de relance e, ali estava Luca se aproximando ainda mais.

— Sadie?

— ****Azusa, senti sua falta**** — Falei alto o bastante para chamar a atenção do Orlem.

— O que você? — Azusa me encarou confuso.

— ** **Sinto muito por lhe deixar preocupado mais cedo**** — Minha atuação merecia óscar, céus.

— Sadie você…

— ** **Não se preocupe que eu nunca vou trocá-lo por outro garoto**** — O abracei. Luca estava interessado na cena — _"_ _ _Isso não parece o suficiente para ele? Argh__ _"._

— Sadie, você está bem? — Azusa me empurrou de leve — Está falando coisa com coisa.

— ** **Não esconda seu amor por mim!**** — Falei firme.

— _ _Amor…__ _—_ Azusa me encarou perplexo _— Pelo jeito aquele gás na sala de Química te afetou._

Revirei os olhos. Não tinha jeito, eu tinha que usar a arma que sinceramente preferia nunca ter que usar. Olhei de canto para Luca que se aproximava mais. Respirei fundo e entrei em ação. Encarei Azusa que estava mais confuso ainda. Segurei o seu rosto com determinação e o puxei para mim, selando nossos lábios em um beijo.

A reação dele eu não poderia ver, afinal fechei meus olhos com força. Sinceramente eu não queria fazer algo como isso. Luca ia me pagar caro depois. Apesar de que ter esses lábios só para mim ser algo que nunca imaginei que fosse gostar no fim. Quando nos separamos Azusa me encarava assustado. E o Luca? Ele havia ido embora após ver o que tanto queria.

 _ _É, Azusa. Acho que agora eu o deixei louco__ _…_

 ** _Continua…_**


End file.
